Something More
by DestinyTwistedAngel
Summary: Summary: Co-written with SpookySpice Maura is suddenly really sick. Jane is working a difficult murder case involving Maura's ex-fiancé. What will the two women do when he comes back to shake up Maura's life?
1. Something is wrong

Story: Something More

Authors: Angel2008_2009 (me) and SpookySpice

Rating: T due to some violent scenes.

Pairing: Maura Isles & Jane Rizzoli

Summary: Maura is suddenly really sick. Jane is working a difficult murder case involving Maura's ex-fiancé. What will the two women do when he comes back to shake up Maura's life?

Disclaimer: We don't own the characters of Rizzoli & Isles. Just the main story plot.

An: And yes, this is a slasher fic. If you don't like reading Slasher fics, then don't read!

Maura woke up and happened to glance at the bedside clock. Her eyes widened as saw

What time it was. 8:50 am? Had she overslept? Oh, no! Why hadn't she set the clock last night before she conked out? Maura dreaded facing Jane. She most definitely would be upset if she was late. But, maybe not thought Maura.

She decided she would go to the Police Station to see if Jane had another crime scene. But first, she had to get dressed. The problem was, she just couldn't get out of bed. It wasn't that easy when you felt terrible. Maura had a terrible headache, and on top of that, she felt hot, and sweaty. Weird. Maura very rarely got sick. Usually, she was as healthy as can be. She hardly would ever get anything serious. Occasionally, she would get the cold or Allergy Sinuses. Or sometimes the virus, but that was it.

That's got to be it! There had to be a lot of sickness going around lately, Maura felt too weak to move, let alone eat breakfast. She called in sick to work told them to find her a temporarily replacement, now she had to let Jane know as well she wasn't coming in today. She dialed her best friend's number.

Jane's phone rang. "Rizzoli".

"Jane?" came Maura's faint voice.

"Maura? What's wrong?" Jane was suddenly on red alert. Korsak and Frost noticed too and looked up at Jane.

"I don't know", she answered. "I feel hot and my chest feels tight and I can't really move".

"Okay, okay", Jane was on her feet, yanking on her coat. She kept her voice soothing. Maura wasn't giving her medical techno babble. Something was definitely wrong. "I'm on my way over. Just….just don't move". she hung up and ran out yelling "I'm going to Maura's!"

"Call us if you need anything!" Korsak called after her.

A/N: Would like some reviews please send some!


	2. Jane takes care of Maura

Jane screeched to a stop in front of Maura's apartment. She ran to the door and let herself in. "Maura?"

"In here", came the faint voice.

Jane sidestepped Bass the tortoise, and raced to Maura's bedroom. Maura was lying in bed, her face a bit red and she was panting slightly and sweating.

"Hi, Jane", Maura whispered. Maura was a bit embarrassed her friend had to see her like this.

"Hi". Jane was alarmed at how bad Maura had looked. She put her hand on Maura's forehead. "God, you're burning up. Do you have any Advil or Tylenol? Oh geeze, do you have have to throw up? Coz' then you can't take those".

"In the medicine cabinet in the bathroom", Maura said. "No, I don't feel the need to throw up". there was no need to panic her best friend any further.

"Okay, good. I'll be right back". Jane got the Advil and brought back a cold washcloth. She gave Maura the pill with a glass of water and put the cloth on her friend's forehead.

"That feels nice", Maura leaned into Jane's hand. "I'm sorry for making you come out here".

"No. Don't apologize. You just got me away from mind-numbing paperwork". her friend said.

"Okay," Maura's eyes started to close. "Jane, I'm going back to sleep".

Jane nodded. "Okay". she watched Maura drift off, then sat on the bed, watching her. Now what? Jane could take care of herself when she was sick, but she'd never taken care of another person before. But Jane was a smart, savvy Police Detective, she knew exactly what to do. Leaving the bedroom, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed. "Ma?"

"Janie! You're not calling to cancel on gnocchi night, are you?" Angel Rizzoli began to admonish her daughter.

"No, ma-well, maybe. Maura's sick, and I don't know what to do". she said. Except to call you, she thought to herself.

AN: There you go a much longer chapter. Keep the reviews coming I'm surprised we're getting reviews already. Keep them coming!


	3. Maura enjoys Jane and Jo Friday's visit

A/N: Here's a bit of a longer chapter. Keep the reviews coming!

Angela tried to hide her disappointment. They had a special family gathering night at least once a week involving Jane, her brother Franki, and Maura would often come to. She had wanted Jane and Maura to show up. Now her face looked crestfallen when Jane mentioned Maura was sick. And she didn't know what to do. Angela's motherly instincts kicked in "Alright. You did the first step right Janie. You went there right away. Now what she needs is to see a Doctor. If she can't move, check to see if her Doctor makes house visits". then she added "All you can do for her is be there for her. Make sure she eats. Ask the Doctor what she can eat".

Hours had passed. Or was it two? Maybe three? Or four? Maura didn't know. She woke up to hear Jane and her Doctor talking. Her eyelids felt heavy. But the pill had worked some and she was able to sit up. The Doctor came over to her "How are you feeling, Maura?" he asked. He had asked Jane all about Maura's condition and asked if she gave her anything.

Maura looked at him and felt like saying, how do I look to you? But kept her mouth shut and instead mumbled: "Not so good, Doctor".

He quickly examined her and used one of this fancy tools to check her breathing. His expression turned grim. He looked over at Jane then turned back to Maura. "You have a severe case of the flu, and a mild case of pneumonia. I would suggest a hospital stay, but since you can't move, I'm going to prescribe you some medicine namely strong anti-bodics for the flu and pneumonia. Take these for about two weeks, Two times a day morning and night, and you should be better in no time. In the meantime, get some rest and don't work".

Maura looked at him in horror. She had never been out of work for two weeks. Work was her life. More importantly, who would fill in for her for two weeks? She would have to call in a temporarily replacement. But who would be available? Maura cleared her throat "Doctor, you don't understand. My work depends on me. I work with the dead, and I have to go to crime scenes. What is my friend and work colleagues going to do without me?" she asked.

It was going to be hard to keep Maura in bed for two weeks. She was used to moving about and coming and going as she pleased. Plus not working could nearly drive her crazy. Plus, she didn't know how Jane would handle all this. She exchanged a look with her friend who exchanged a worried look back. Concern was written all over her face. It was clear that she was worried for Maura.

She looked back at the Doctor. "I'm sure you can work something out with them. Besides, you have a caring best friend who would be more than happy to look after you. Get some rest and then later you need to get these filled. I would suggest getting them filled ASAP". The Doctor handed Jane a prescription of medicine then he left.

Jane was more than a little worried about Maura. The woman never took a sick day. In fact, Jane couldn't remember her ever being sick at all. Jane never took a sick day either, unless she was forced to. She returned to Maura's place armed with the prescriptions, things her mother said would help, and Jo Friday. Jane couldn't find a dog sitter, and then she figured the little dog would cheer Maura up. As soon as they were in the door, Jo sniffed the air, woofed, and trotted off to find Maura.

Jane stuck her head in Maura's room and saw her friend sleeping, Jo curled up beside her. Smiling, she went back out to feed Bass.


	4. Jane gets an important call

Maura woke up and started coughing. Then she felt something wet on her face. Startled, she turned and looked into the eyes of a small, white dog. Jo Friday, Maura thought, her head sluggish. Jane's here. Jo started barking, which hurt Maura's head, but brought Jane.

"Oh, good! Your awake! How do you feel?" Jane came into the room.

"Um…my head hurts… my chest is tight…" Maura trailed off, unable to concentrate. She felt a little weak, too, but that was because she hadn't eaten in awhile.

Jane went to get the pills and brought them back to Maura. Maura swallowed them quickly.

"You think you could eat something?" Jane asked.

Maura nodded.

"Good! I'll be right back". Jane left for the kitchen. She came back a few minutes later with some soup. "Ma says get well soon".

Maura took a cautious sip and found it delicious. "It's good", she said with a smile.

"Chicken Soup ala Rizzoli. Ma used to make it for us whenever we were sick". said Jane.

Maura smiled "What's been going on?" she asked.

Jane shook her head "Nothing, paperwork". she made a face.

"Really?" asked Maura.

"Really, it's been quiet. Too quiet". her friend said.

"That bothers you". Maura observed.

Jane looked at her. "Something's off". she said. "Gut feeling".

Maura finished the soup. "Thank you, Jane".

Jane smiled. "I'll tell Ma".

Maura felt her eyelids drooping. "I'm going to…."

"Go back to sleep". Jane said gently and left Maura's room with the dishes.

A few days later, Maura was feeling much better and was sitting at the kitchen island watching Jane make Stir Fry. Jo was sitting by Jane, hoping that Jane would drop something tasty. Bass was in the living room. He and Jo seemed to get along rather well.

Jane turned around with the frying pan, ready to dish out dinner when…..and then her cell rang. Korsak. Jane turned to Maura "I'd stay to eat Dinner with you but…". she began.

Maura smiled. "Duty calls. I understand, I can save you a plate when you get back". Maura wished she could tag along with Jane to the crime scene, but she was still sick some and she needed a few more days to recover completely. Besides, Jane and the Doctor wouldn't let her go anywhere not now anyway. Not until she felt 100% better. She was feeling much better but she was still taking medicine.

"Thank you. You going to be okay by yourself for awhile?" asked Jane. For some odd reason, she felt protective of Maura.

"I'll be fine. I'll just relax some and maybe even take a relaxing bath and watch a movie with Bass and Jo Friday." Maura said with a smile.

Jane said "See you later", and then was out the door.


	5. Jane gets a Police Protection on Maura

**A/N: Here's a longer chapter. Please keep those reviews coming! You know they are greatly appreciated! Had to repost this chapter because I accidently left some things out!**

Frost went over a case file on his desk and looked at a online rap-sheet of Joey Cartwright. The case file contained pictures and reports of the recent women found murdered all fitting Maura's description. It was eerie how they all looked similar to Maura. Joey Cartwright had busted out of prison over 2 days ago and was already murdering people. Frost knew it was him because he read online that he was once engaged to get married to Maura then she cut it off because he had gotten too creepy on her and would stalk her and control her every move, even would tell her who she should be spending time with etc. All of that plus his violent outbursts was what made him call off the engagement. Frost even looked at the couple taken about four years ago before she even knew Jane. Oh man, Frost thought. He's killing people who look like Maura because he's after Maura cause he's still pissed about the broken engagement.

He had Korsak call Jane while he was reading upon the info. Jane deserved to know that her friend was in serious danger and needed to be protected. Who better to protect Maura than Jane herself? Frost knew Jane would want to protect her friend. So he waited for her to show so he could share her with the details. When she walked in, he asked "Hey Jane, how's Maura?"

While Jane went to work, Maura locked her door. Ever since her last encounter with Joey, she had been more cautious than ever about security and who she allowed in her apartment. Jane had a separate key to her Apartment since they were officially best friends. And Maura knew sometimes Jane would come over. Maura smiled as she thought of her best friend. The two of them were different, yet they worked well as a team in cracking cases and bringing criminals to justice. Throughout their working together, Maura and Jane formed a special friendship. They would often hangout after work together whether it was at each other's places, or on gnocchi night with Jane's family. Her family had that gathering once a week. Jane's mom would make a great meal, Maura would help Angela with cooking, while Jane and Maura would come up with a game to play. And they weren't child games either.

Maura took a relaxing candlelit bath, then after that she changed into her pj's and put on a silk blue robe. She warmed up Jane's dinner in the microwave fixed a plate for her , and a plate for Jane and wrapped it up in plastic wrap, then she stuck Jane's food in the fridge. On a small yellow post-it note she wrote: food is in the fridge-Maura. Then she settled in for the evening on the couch with a dark blue blanket. While watching the movie "City of Angels", she ate dinner then when she finished, she petted Jo Friday. She was glad that Jane had brought the dog over. Maura loved that dog, and it seemed to love her to. "Guess it's just you, me and Bass tonight huh?" Maura said to the dog. Jo Friday wagged her tail and licked Maura's hand in response. Maura made room for the dog to sit in her lap and Jo Friday jumped in her lap. Maura eventually fell asleep.

Meanwhile, outside Joey Cartwright sat in his stolen car and glanced up at Maura's place. She still lived there and he got the address from his own personal source. So she wasn't married, he thought with a smile. He would make his presence known really soon, but not tonight. He decided to make his quick getaway before Maura's cop friend found out about him. Starting the car, Joey drove away. But only for a short while.

Jane walked into the precinct. "She's doing better. So what've we got?' she stood crossing her arms.

Frost and Korsak exchanged a glance.

Jane noticed. "What?" she looked at both Detectives seriously.

"Joseph Cartwright, aka Joey Cartwright escaped from Prison 2 days ago and we already have a body", Frost said.

"Not wasting anytime", Jane said.

Frost nodded "Marina Wilson, age 30, was found with her throat cut in her home Monday night".

"But there's something you should know", Korsak said. Jane looked at him while Frost called up the picture of Cartwright and Maura.

Jane stared with growing horror.

"They were engaged, but Maura broke it off", Frost told her. He looked at his partner.

"They found evidence that he's still obsessed with her", Korsak added.

Jane looked at the autopsy photo. The woman bore a striking resemblance to Maura…..

Jane put two and two together and grabbed her phone. "Get a detail on her right now".

"Already done", said Frost.

"Pick up, pick up", Jane muttered. Maura answered on the fifth ring, right before Jane was sure her heart was about to stop.

"Jane?" her friend answered still sounding sleepy.

"Maura are you alright?" Jane asked concerned.

Maura sounded confused. "Yes, what's-".

"Pack a bag, you're staying with me", Jane cut her off, then hung up before Maura could say anything else. She looked at the two men. "He probably knows where she lives. She'll be at my place until we catch this son-of-a-bitch".

The other two nodded.

"Get on the horn with that detail and tell them I'm moving her now", Jane said as she ran out.

Maura had no idea what her friend meant. But Jane had sounded….frightened. Actually, scared. So Maura did what Jane told her to do.

Not fifteen minutes later, Jane pounded on Maura's door. Maura answered and was surprised to see Jane's gun out. "Jane, what-" her eyes grew wide.

"Are you alone?" her friend asked.

"Yes, just me and Jo and Bass". she said.

"Good. Grab your stuff, we're getting out of here". said Jane. She motioned for Jo Friday to follow, Maura grabbed Bass, her stuff, and the tortoise's food and they left.


	6. Jane surprises Maura

**A/n: Thanks again for the reviews. Keep sending them, and you'll get longer chapters!**

After they had gotten to Jane's, and after Jane had given instructions to the cops who would be watching the apartment, Maura was able to get a word out of Jane.

"What is going on? Her friend asked.

"Do you know a man named Joey Cartwright?" Jane asked after a moment's hesitation.

Maura's eyes widened again. "Y-yes. He… I…were in a relationship awhile ago. I almost married him". Maura sat down.

Jane sat beside her "What happened?"

"He …changed. He… would obsess about where I was, who I was talking to, that sort of thing. I knew the signs, so I told him to stop or it was over". Maura took a breath. "But it never stopped, so I ended it, broke off contact. Later I found out he was in Prison for a hit and run". she gave Jane a small smile. "I had to get a restraining order. He just kept following me, calling me, sending me letters. It was scary".

Jane nodded.

"Has he made threats against me? Is that why you've got a protective detail on me?" secretly, Maura was pleased about that, it gave her a warm, tingly feeling that she couldn't completely explain. Jane actually cared about her! She thought.

Jane hesitated.

"Jane please tell me", Maura begged.

"There's been a murder. A woman…who bears a resemblance to you", she said.

Maura nodded "Has he made any other evidence? Something tying me to this?"

Jane blinked. "I…have no idea. I saw the photo of the women and then Frost showed me a photo of you and this guy and I…"

"Panicked?" Maura asked, smiling.

"Yeah", Jane smiled back.

"I should do the Autopsy", Maura said. Starting to get up.

"No," Jane said firmly, grabbing Maura's arm and making her sit down. "Stay here tonight and we'll discuss this in the morning. Ah! No", she said when Maura opened her mouth to object. "Morning". she repeated.

Maura sighed and sat back. "Fine".

"Good". Jane sat back, too relieved Maura wasn't going anywhere.

Cartwright looked up at the still-lit windows of Jane's apartment, they didn't know he'd followed them. He smiled to himself and drove away.

They didn't do much except sat around, ate fresh buttery popcorn as they talked and had the Tv on. It would have been a normal girl's night together if Maura wasn't under Police protection.

Maura didn't seem to mind it. She was glad Jane and the others were protecting her. Now she would get to spend more time with her best friend outside of work.

"So where is your mom? Did you tell her I would be staying with you?" Maura asked Jane.

Jane took in more mouthfuls of popcorn and chewed them. "Ma's still working in the Cafeteria and won't be home til 10, but yeah I sent her a message". Jane hoped it wouldn't be til much later til Ma came home. She actually enjoyed having some alone time Maura. Lately, Jane had discovered that she was in love with Maura due to the strong feelings she had for the woman. The need to protect her from her psycho ex. Jane didn't want Maura to go anywhere fearing Joey would kidnap her . Jane looked at Maura "Are you doing okay? Are you scared about Joey returning?"

Maura "I'll be fine Jane. I have you right here with me and a few other cops right outside the door. And it looks like I'm not going anywhere until Joey is caught…." her voice drifted a bit then she admitted "Yeah, I'm scared Jane. I have no idea what his intentions are, I mean what if he tries to kill me next?" her voice wavered. Maura looked as if she might break.

Jane felt really bad for her friend. She knew what it was like trying to avoid crazy psychos/killers. She had been in fear of her own life not so long ago when Hoyt had escaped. So she understood Maura's fear. But she vowed not to let anything bad happen to Maura. She reached over and embraced Maura in a hug. "It's going to be okay, alright? You have me, Frost, Korsak, and even Frankie. I won't let anything happen to you okay? That's why I wanted you under constant police protection. To keep you safe."

Maura pulled back a bit but she was still in Jane's embrace. She nodded. "But what if it's not enough, Jane? What if he already knows I'm here right now and following my every move? He could be waiting for the right time to attack". she looked into Jane's face Maura's expression turning to panic. "Jane, what are we going to do if-" Maura started to say but was cut off by Jane suddenly leaning in and was suddenly kissing her.

Normally, Maura would have hesitated in doing this. But at this moment when she needed comfort and security, kissing Jane back felt right. Maura started to pull back , but Jane held onto her and pulled her closer kissing her more passionately. Maura felt sparks fly as they kissed with Maura kissing back in return.


	7. Frankie is suspicious

Joey couldn't believe his eyes or ears. Since when was Maura a lesbian? He'd never seen her kiss a woman before. Then again, the dark-haired cop friend had pulled the moves on Maura! And Maura went along with it kissing her back! Joey had observed. Now how was he going to get Maura with the cop friend being in the way? He watched in horror as the two kept kissing. Then the idea occurred to him as the body counts kept climbing, she had to leave Maura at times and then another cop preferably her brother Frankie would look after Maura. Frankie Rizzoli Jr. wasn't all that tough like his sister Joey thought. So it'll be easy knocking him out. Joey could still get Maura, but he'd have to kidnap her against her own will. And if she still refused to be with him, then he would just have to kill her. If he couldn't have her, that cop sure wasn't going to have her either. It occurred he'd have to deal with Jane to he thought. Crap.

Moments later after the two women came up for air, hearts pounding wildly, Maura looked at Jane who was gazing back at her. Was that love in Jane's eyes or adoration? Maura wasn't sure. "Jane…. What did you do that for?" she was nearly out of breath but still asked the question. She wasn't mad at Jane for this, just stunned. She had no idea Jane was in love with her.

Jane blinked. She hadn't meant to do that. Really, really hadn't. She'd meant to stop with the hug…but then Maura had started freaking out and Jane wanted to calm her down. So Jane kissed Maura. Like she'd been wanting to do for months. Years, maybe. But now Maura was looking at her in shock. Maybe even horror. But she kissed me back, Jane thought with hope.

"Jane…what did you do that for?" Maura had asked. The question just now got Jane's attention.

Jane swallowed. "I…um…I wanted to calm you down", she said, wincing at how lame that sounded.

"So you kissed me?" Maura asked.

"Hey, it beats slapping you across the face", Jane replied with a chuckle.

Maura laughed with her "Yeah".

The women said nothing more. Jane turned to face the Tv, pulling Maura to her side. Maura laid her head on Jane's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her friend. Jane did the same. Jane kissed the top of Maura's head. "It'll be okay", she murmured into her hair. Maura nodded.

The next morning…..

Jane's phone alarm went off, startling her awake. She grabbed her phone off the nightstand and turned it off, glaring at it. She tried to lift her other hand to rub her eyes, but found that it was trapped. She looked over to see her arm trapped under Maura, who was curled around Jane's left side. Jane smiled. She would have left things as they were, but she had to get to the Precinct and her arm was numb. Carefully, Jane pulled her arm out from under Maura, trying not to wake her. She was almost successful, but Maura woke up.

"Jane?" her voice was slurry.

"Hey, morning", Jane shook her arm, getting pins and needles shooting up and down.

"Morning", Maura replied and snuggled back down. Nothing had happened last night. They'd laid down on Jane's bed and had passed out. They laid there looking at each other for a minute. "I have to go in", said Jane. She didn't want to take her eyes off Maura.

Maura nodded. Today was her day off. She desperately wanted to stay here, in Jane's bed and block out the world. Preferably with Jane.

"Frankie will be here until I get home, okay?" said Jane.

Maura nodded again. "Be careful?"

"Of course", Jane tucked a lock of Maura's hair behind her ear.

Jane got up and got ready for work. Maura followed her as she started to leave.

"I'll see you tonight. Go ahead and raid the fridge, and my Dvd's and whatever", Jane told her.

Maura smiled. "Thanks". then she kissed Jane. They stood there for how long, neither of them knew until there was a knock.

Jane pulled away. "That's Frankie".

Both of them composed themselves and Jane let Frankie in.

"Morning", Frankie said "I bring Donuts".

"Morning!" Jane and Maura said in unison.

Frankie looked at both of them suspiciously. "What's up?"

"Nothing", they responded together, grinning.

"Thanks, Frankie. See you later, Maura", Jane then left.

"Bye!" Maura called cheerfully and shut the door behind her.


	8. Maura makes dinner for Frankie and Jane

**A/N: There will be another update as soon as I can. Here's a longer chapter like you wanted. Keep those reviews coming! Glad so many are enjoying our story!**

Frankie watched Maura as she picked up a Donut and took a bite then she joined him at the kitchen table. Frankie couldn't quiet put his finger on it, both his sister and Maura seemed happy this morning. They had spoken in unison twice, which they rarely even do. And the other fact was, they couldn't seem to keep their eyes off each other.

"So," he cleared his throat. "What did you and Jane do last night?" he asked studying Maura.

Maura seemed surprised by Frankie's question. "What did we do? We just hung out, ate popcorn, and talked. What else can you do while under Police protection?" she sipped her coffee. Her eyebrows were raised.

Frankie felt dumb for asking and wanted to slap himself. But he pressed on "It's just…you two seem happy lately. And I'd just like to know what's going on. You hardly ever spend the night here". he grinned at her.

Maura nearly spitted out her coffee. Frankie thought her and Jane had sex? They'd only kissed. And slept together, but that was it. So far, she thought. She sighed. "Nothing happened, Frankie. I got scared so I slept with Jane last night. She comforted me and we uh…" she began to blush.

"And you what?" asked Frankie was still grinning from ear to ear.

"We kissed and that was it. Jane was trying to calm me down". said Maura.

Frankie was shocked. He knew Jane liked Maura, but he didn't know she liked her for more than a friend. "So, are you two an item now?"

Maura shrugged. "I guess. I mean Jane never asked me to be her girlfriend yet, but the feelings, chemistry, and passion are there". she put extra sugar in her coffee.

Frankie blinked. "I see". his head was still trying to wrap himself around all this.

15 minutes later….

Jane arrived at BPD and was starving. So she decided to stop for breakfast and coffee and meet Frost to discuss what else had been happening. Her mom was working hard serving warm meals everyday for the Police and Detectives. Everyone had come to appreciate her.

"Hi Ma, how's it going? I'd like a Bagel, and some coffee". she said.

Jane's mom Angela looked up. It was usually rare to see Jane this upbeat and in a good mood. "You need a well-balanced breakfast rather than just a Bagel. How about a fried egg, some toast, and those sausage links you love?"

"Sounds good. Just make it quick, and make Frost a plate to". she started to go to a table.

Angela strode over to fill Jane's coffee cup. "I noticed Maura stayed the night last night. Anything you want to discuss?" Jane's mom was smiling and raising an eyebrow.

Jane took a sip of coffee before responding. She wasn't discussing things with her mom right now because she didn't want to get her hopes up so she said "There's nothing to discuss ma. Maura is over cause she's under police protection. Her ex is back and we believe that he's behind some murders".

Angela's eyebrow went up more. "Sure Jane, whatever you say". then she went to go fix their plates.

Jane had to roll her eyes. Her mother was so nosy at times, it annoyed the crap out of her. Her mom seriously needed a life so she wouldn't bug her and Frankie all the time.

Later that evening…..

Frost pulled the car to a stop in front of Jane's apartment.

"Thanks for the ride", Jane said.

"Anytime. I'll be back in the morning with Frankie". said Frost.

Jane got out and headed inside, nodding to the two cops who were on duty that night. Jane entered to find Maura and Frankie laughing at something as Frankie ate.

"Jane! Your back!" Maura said, smiling.

"Yeah, what's so funny?" she asked.

"I was telling Frankie some stories from the ME'S office". Maura explained.

"Never would have imagined the stuff that goes on down there", said Frankie, getting up "Thanks for the dinner, Maura".

Jane was surprised. "You made dinner?"

"Yes, your mother has been teaching me how to make comfort food", Maura told her.

Jane's eyebrows went up. "Wow, Maura, making meatloaf? Not some fancy 3-course dinner?"

"No, I remember how you didn't like the dinner at the Fairfield's, and I thought you'd like this better."

"I better get going", Frankie said before Jane could respond. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do". he winked and shut the door behind them.

"So, meatloaf, huh?" Jane said teasingly.

"I was going a little stir-crazy". Maura admitted "Television during normal working hours leaves a lot to be desired".

"No soap operas for you?" Jane asked.

"No, I find the storylines incredibly implausible". her friend said.

Jane snorted in amusement and took a bite of Maura's meatloaf. "Wow, Maura. This is really good!"

Maura looked pleased.

The next morning, Jane and Maura got up, quite well-rested. They'd had the same sleeping arrangement and woke up curled together.

Maura stood in Jane's living room, watching her gather her things for work "I hope we solve this soon. I'd like to get back to work".

Jane smiled sympathetically "I know. We're working as fast as we can". she went over to Maura, took her face in her hands and kissed her. Neither of them heard the door open.

"Morning", Frankie said with a grin.

The women pulled away from each other abruptly. "Frankie!" Jane yelped. "I…I…."

"He already knows", Maura said calmly.

Jane looked at Maura.

"He figured it out", Maura said.

"You two are good at hiding it. But I can see right through you, Janie", Frankie said smugly.

"I've taught him too well", Jane muttered. She gave Maura another swift kiss. "See you tonight".

"Bye", Maura said, smiling long after Jane had left.

Cartwright sat in his car and waited for the female cop to take off for the day. He smiled to himself. He'd wait for a couple of hours, then he'd take Maura back.


	9. Where is Maura?

For the first time she could remember, Jane found herself daydreaming and distracted at work. Korsak and Frost both caught her staring off into space with a smile on her face. They teased her about a "new Guy" all day and Jane didn't bother to correct them. She wanted to keep this thing with Maura quiet- at least for now.

On her break, she found a quiet space and decided to check up on Maura. Jane had some idea of how bored Maura was, remembering her time recuperating from the gunshot wound.

Maura picked up after two rings. "Hello, Jane".

"Hi". There was silence for a few seconds, then the two laughed. "How are you? Bored out of your mind?" Jane asked.

"No, Frankie helped me set up a link with the ME's office, so I can work from home", Maura told her. "Anything on Joey?"

Jane sighed. "No. It's like he's in the wind".

"It's his MO", Maura said. "He's waiting for the right time, then he'll"- There was a crash on Maura's end.

"Maura?" Jane was on the alert. She heard Maura gasp, and then the phone line went dead. Jane raced back into the squad room. "We have to get to my place now!"

Joey Cartwright smiled to himself. He had caught Maura by surprise when he entered Jane's living room. Knocking Frankie out in a sleeper hold had been easy. He took his gun and barged right into Jane's apartment door. The surprised look on Maura's face was priceless. He then knocked her cell out of her hand and the two began fighting.

His Maura wasn't coming willingly. Joey was crushed and angry. He was mad she was in love with Jane. Joey got out a tranquilizer "We can do this the hard way, since you don't want to come willingly." he grabbed Maura and injected her with the tranquilizer. It would prevent Maura from screaming and fighting as Joey dragged her out of Jane's apartment, then he proceeded in dragging her down the hall.

Jane flew into the apartment moments later, gun drawn. "MAURA?" she yelled looking around and saw Frankie lying down on the floor. "Oh, God!" Jane ran over. "Frankie? Frankie?" she felt for a pulse- it was there and strong. There was blood on the back of his head, but he was alive and coming to.

"I need an ambulance!" Jane yelled, then she got up and ran through the rest of the apartment, yelling for Maura. No joy.

"She's not here!" Jane cried, coming back.

Frankie was trying to sit up, Frost was telling him to take it easy.

"Frankie! What happened?" Where's Maura?" Jane asked her brother.

"I don't think he can answer", said Frost.

Jane's heart was racing. She was frantic. Where was Maura? She knew without a doubt that Cartwright had taken her, but where? How could she have let this happen?

"JANE!" Korsak grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her back into reality. He waited for Jane to look at him, then said "We'll find her, Jane. We'll get her back".

"Okay, Okay", Jane calmed her racing heart and mind.

The Paramedics had arrived and were tending to Frankie.

"C'mon, let's get back to the station and get organized, " said Korsak. They all knew Maura didn't have much time.

**An: Keep those reviews coming! You know I love them!**


	10. Maura plays along

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Been doing some other things online that's grabbed my attention lately. Hope you enjoy the update and please review!**

Maura woke up moments later in a dark space. She then realized she was in the trunk of Joey's car and they were going down the road to somewhere Maura didn't know. Maura reached into her pants pocket to retrieve her cell phone. Thankfully, Joey didn't have the time to tie up her hands. But he probably would do it soon and she had to activate her GPS. It was the only way Jane and the others could find her. Her hope for survival.

She would also put the phone on Speaker turn it up and then press record. It would record all of her and Joey's conversation including where they would go if Joey lets out the info. Her phone came on and she was able to activate the GPS. She turned it on connecting to the BPD. Maura also texted Jane with a few short lines.

_I'm alive, but in trouble. Joey has me. I have activated the GPS. _She then sent it to Jane hoping her friend got it. Now the only thing she had to do was put the phone on speaker and hit record. Even if it was in her dress pant's pocket, it could still record everything.

Maura suddenly realized that the only way she could survive this was to play along with Joey's plan whatever it was. Pretend to be interested in him. She just hoped whatever Jane heard she hoped Jane knew would forgive her. That what she was about to do was just all an act to survive. She decided to text her again.

_No matter what you hear from me and Joey, it's all just an act to survive. Know I love only you._

Moments later, Maura could feel the car come to a stop, the crunch of feet on gravel, and finally the trunk lid came open. Above her was Joey. Maura spoke up "Could I ride in the car now It's getting stuffy in here".

Joey looked at her "Your not going to run?" he eyed her skeptically.

Maura "I'm not going to run, I promise. I just want to enjoy our road trip together". She smiled. Please forgive me Jane, her heart began to sink. She'd rather be with Jane and not this creep. After stopping for some drinks and a snack, Maura and Joey went back to the car. Joey even let her ride with him in the front. "Maura, I'm so glad you agreed to this. To the road trip I mean. I'd never thought you'd agree to it". he drank his soda.

Maura smiled but it was a fake smile. _If I didn't agree to it, you'd probably kill me she thought. _But she didn't say it. "Well, people can change their minds can they? Besides there's a lot we need to catch up on " she said in a flirtatious tone. If she could get Joey on his good side, there would probably be a lot of things she could get him to talk about. Back in her mind, she still thought about Jane. How was Jane handling all of this? Maura hoped she would be strong because she needed her best friend, her lover, and her partner. If anyone could find her alive and save her, it would be Jane. They had something really special between them Maura thought. Jane couldn't let Joey take her away and just ruin it all. Maura was angry at Joey for returning and trying to mess up her love life.

Back at the Station:

Jane paced in the squad room, chewing on her thumbnail. She silently berated herself for letting this happen. She should have stayed with Maura. She should have protected her.

Korsak was watching her. "We'll get her back, Jane", he said, trying to reassure her. Jane looked at him, and Korsak saw terror in her eyes. He was shocked. He knew Jane and Maura were close….

"We're in luck!" Frost cried. "Maura's phone is on and I can pick up the GPS!" Jane ran over to the computer. "He's heading North! Let's go!" The whole department got up and ran to go get back their ME.


	11. Maura is found

Jane ran over to the computer. "He's heading North! Let's go!" The whole Department got up and ran to go get back their ME.

They pulled up outside a nice looking house on a rural part of the state north of Boston after 3 hours of driving. Getting out of the car, Jane turned to her partners. "Quietly, We don't know what's going on in there and we don't want to spook him". The others agreed, and made their way to the house, guns drawn.

They snuck in through the Cellar and crept up the stairs. Jane could hear voices coming down and motioned for them to slow down. Jane slowly opened the door to the first floor and found herself in a kitchen. She turned to the left and followed the voice to the Parlor.

Maura was sitting in a chair and Cartwright was talking to her-about how they could now be together and how he was going to take them out of the country…. Jane heard Maura flirting and going along with what Cartwright was saying. Jane was taken a back for a moment, Maura was buying time. Jane smiled briefly to herself. Good Girl Maura. Jane hid herself beside the door frame, waiting for the right moment to jump in-but Maura saw her and her face lit up before Jane could signal for her not to react.

Cartwright stopped talking. "What is it Maura?" his voice sounded light, but Jane could hear underlying menace.

"Oh, um….nothing", Maura stuttered. "Go on, Joey". she said sweetly.

But the jig was up. Jane stepped into the room. "Stay right where you are, Cartwright", she ordered, pointing her gun at him.

But Cartwright moved fast. In the blink of an eye, he had his arm around Maura and pressed a gun to her temple. "Not another step, Detective".

Jane bit back a curse, how had he moved so fast? "Cartwright, let her go, and we can end this".

"Not a chance, Detective", he said. "She's mine. You put the gun down!"

"Not gonna happen", Jane said sternly.

"She's mine. You can't corrupt her any longer". he said.

Jane didn't have a clear shot, so she kept talking. "We have the house surrounded. "You're not taking her anywhere". she saw fear in his eyes.

"I'm not going back to that place!" he shouted, tightening his grip on Maura.

"Joey", Maura said, "Please, just let me go. Jane will let you leave". she looked at Jane and Jane could see her begging Jane to agree. Sighing to herself, Jane said "I'll call them off , just put the gun down and let Maura go".

"Oh, you'd like that wouldn't you?" he sneered. Then he scowled even bigger. "I saw two together. You're not getting her back ever again she's mine!"

Jane growled. This was going nowhere.

**Authors Note:Got a few more chapters to put up for this story then another story will be coming.**


	12. Maura causes Joey pain

Maura had to think up something to do fast. Jane needed a clear shot to get at Joey so she could shoot or arrest him. They both had tried to talk to him to get him to let her go and the talking wasn't working. Maura looked at Jane who looked like she was ready to pounce on Joey and give him a good beating. There was fire in her eyes and Maura knew Jane wasn't going to let her go without a fight. She wasn't going anywhere as long as Jane was here.

Maura had been glad to see her beside the door frame and knew then that Jane and the others would get her out of this mess. Maura didn't want to go anywhere with Joey. She just went along with him to survive. But now he held her at gunpoint and he'd crossed the line again.

Too many people depended on Maura for her to just up and leave with some guy. Maura and Jane had something special going, Jane's Mom and Brother considered her already Family. And BPD and Jane expected Maura to be at every crime scene. Life without Maura was just unacceptable to Jane. And to everyone else.

Jane's expression was currently saying Are you crazy? We can't do that, he's dangerous! Need to be locked up! I can't get a clean shot, help me out here. Since they had been Partners for a long time working together, Jane and Maura could communicate silently without moving their lips. Jane's eyebrows were raised. Communicating silently was the best way to handle a situation like this.

Maura swallowed. She was scared. Any wrong move, and she could put both her and Jane in danger. She tried to think back to a few weeks ago when Jane taught her some self-defense moves she had learned from basic training. Using her quick-thinking, Maura decided the only way to handle Joey was to cause him pain. Maura gave no warning for what she was about to do; she just did it. She wore heels, it was time to use them as a weapon. Using quick movement, Joey wasn't the only one with fast movement; Maura lifted her heel and kicked Joey hard where his groin was, and she kicked hard twice.

Joey didn't see this one coming, something kicked him hard in his groin, and it hurt so bad. Joey suddenly let Maura go, dropped his gun and clutched his groin doubling over. Maura saw this as her chance to escape, and kicked his gun towards Frost and Korsak who had both entered the room.

Good, most of the backup hadn't left she thought. Maura wanted to run to Jane first, but saw that she had pounced at Joey the moment Maura got loose and kicked the gun out of the way. Jane handcuffed Joey and pushed him against the wall roughly. She then proceeded in searching him all over just to make sure he didn't have any other hidden weapons. With a disgusted, angry, expression, she found a used tranquilizer syringe obviously used on Maura.

"Did he use this on you Maura?" she asked. Her face was full of concern. She couldn't believe he had drugged her!

Maura turned "Yes, he did but most of it is wearing off". At least, I hope it will she thought.

Jane glared at Joey. "You drugged her? That's one more thing added to your rap-sheet. Along with kidnapping, and holding an ME hostage is considered tempted murder in my book!"

Jane was on a role and about to go off on her Ex. Maura couldn't blame her. Long time ago, Maura would have defended Joey, but now she had completely lost any trust she ever had in him. He had kidnapped her against her will, held her hostage, and drugged her. She was never going to trust another great looking guy again.

Joey ignored Jane and looked at Maura "I thought you wanted to be with me? You even agreed to go on this trip! I can't believe you turned on me!"

Maura was tired, felt sic, and she still felt numb from the effects of the drug. Joey must've gave her a higher dosage than she thought. She began to feel very, very tired and queasy. The room seemed to spin. She turned to Joey struggling to find strength just to speak. "Turned on you? I never wanted to be with you. You forced me to go with you. I only agreed to come on this trip just so I could stay alive! Maura began to feel dizzy, and felt herself about to faint. How long had she been without food? Or even water? 3 to 4 hours she believed.

She began to believe that Joey didn't use a regular sedative, she believed it had to be more powerful since it wasn't letting her stay awake. "Jane… I-I-I don't feel so good, Joey… I think he drugged me with something else…" before she could finish, Maura fainted.


	13. Maura wakes up

Jane caught Maura as she started to fall. "What did you give her?" Jane yelled at Cartwright, who just smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he sneered. Frost smacked him upside the head.

Cursing, Jane picked Maura up, too scared to really notice the weight and ran outside to the waiting ambulance. She didn't give it a second thought, climbing into the ambulance saying "I'm riding with her!" Frost and Korsak would take care of Cartwright.

It was a harrowing ride to the hospital. Jane held Maura's hand, begging her to wake up. "Maura, please wake up. C'mon baby, don't do this to me".

In no time, they were at the ER, Maura was being wheeled away, and a nurse was telling Jane she had to wait outside. Jane ran her hand through her hair with frustration, and sat down hard in one of the uncomfortable waiting room seats. Her mind was racing. What could he have given her? Jane's mind ran through all sorts of Scenarios , each one ending with Maura dying. Tears filled Jane's eyes. She couldn't lose Maura, she just couldn't . Jane buried her face in her hands and tried to keep the tears back.

After an hour, the Doctor came out to find Jane, who was sitting in the same position. "Ma'am? You came in with Doctor Isles?" he said getting her attention.

"Yes! Detective Jane Rizzoli", she said getting up. "Is she alright?"

The Doctor nodded. "Doctor Jenner", he introduced himself. They shook hands. "She was given an overdose of a sedative which we flushed out of her system. She is still unconscious, but she should wake up soon."

"Can I see her?" Jane asked.

"Of course, right this way". Jenner took her to where Maura lay sleeping. She looked small lying there. That frightened Jane.

"Thank you, Doctor", Jane said and went to sit by her side. Jane took her friend's hand and squeezed it, but received no response. She trusted the Doctor when he said Maura would wake up and be fine, but she wanted Maura to wake up now and look at Jane and smile and talk….

Jane was suddenly overcome with the desire to wrap Maura up and take her home and never let anything happen to her again. Jane kissed Maura's hand, then put her head down on the bed and finally let the tears out.

Jane woke, having cried herself to sleep, to something squeezing her hand, she blinked and lifted to see Maura looking at her, smiling.


	14. The Doctor checks Maura out

"Maura, you're awake!" Jane cried, a bit too loudly, because Maura winced. "Oh, God, Sorry!" Jane instantly lowered her voice. "I'm so glad you're awake!" Jane kissed her hard and briefly. "I was so scared you wouldn't wake up!"

Maura was having a little trouble focusing because she was still groggy from the sedative, but she managed to speak. "Water".

"Oh, yeah!" Jane got a cup from the bedside table and held out the straw. "Small sips".

She held out the cup to Maura's lips.

Maura wetted her throat and felt a little better. "How long was I out?"

"We're you asleep? Um…. Jane glanced at the clock. "Four hours".

"Joey?"

"In custody. Frost and Korsak have him at the station house". said Jane.

Maura nodded, her head clearing by the minute. "Jane, I…" she began.

"Ah, Doctor Isles, you're awake. Good", Doctor Jenner walked in. "I'm Doctor Jenner. How are you feeling?"

"Groggy". said Maura.

Jenner nodded. "That'll wear off soon. You were injected with just short of an overdose, but you'll be better in no time". he moved forward to check Maura's vitals.

Jane's phone picked that moment to go off, so she sighed and moved away. "Rizzoli". It was Korsak. Cartwright still wasn't talking and now apparently, he wouldn't talk to anyone but Jane. "Okay, I'm coming". Jane turned back to Maura. Jenner had just left. "Cartwright's being a prick, so now I have to crack him". She leaned over to kiss Maura again. I'll be back as soon as I can, Love you". Then she turned and left.


	15. Joey is arrested

Maura lay there, stunned. Did she just say?…What she thought she heard her say? Maura rubs the back of her head. Minutes later, Maura was still stunned; she couldn't believe she had just heard Jane say "Love you". Maura never thought of herself as the lovable type. Likeable yes, but not many people loved her. She began to feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

There wasn't much to do since Jane left and the nearby gossip magazines didn't interest Maura a bit, so Maura decided to sleep more. As her thoughts turned to Jane, Maura soon fell asleep.

Cartwright waited for Jane to arrive. He wasn't speaking to the men who brought him in. Jane or Maura were the only ones he would talk to. The room they had him in was the interrogating room. There was a dark room across from his table where the other Detectives listened in. Well, let them listen in, he thought. They would really hear something interesting.

The door opened and in walked Jane Rizzoli. She looked exhausted, pissed, looked as if she'd been crying, but mostly looked pissed. And she was clearly pissed at him. For putting Maura's life in Danger. Joey hadn't meant to harm Maura, really he hadn't. But Maura had pushed him into doing it. All he wanted was for them to be together. He could be really good for her if she gave him the chance.

Joey was scared at the sight of Jane. Her fists were clenched as she walked over to the table. Maybe he would have been better off talking to the men after all. Rizzoli had been rough with him when she arrested him. He struggled to find words to speak. Finally, he managed: "How is Maura?" he asked.

Frost and Korsak sat in the dark room where they could watch the interrogation. They decided to let Jane deal with Cartwright. She would give him proper punishment as he deserved. Jane saw red when Cartwright asked how Maura was. Miraculously she kept herself from lashing out at him, remembering to act like a Detective. "She's alive", Jane said curtly.

Cartwright smiled in relief. "Good, I was afraid I had overdosed her. Which Hospital is she in? I want to go see her as soon as this is over".

"Oh, you're never going to see her again", Jane said.

"She's mine, Detective. And I will have her". He said determined to get her back.

"Nope. We have you for kidnapping, assault on a city employee, and assault of a Police Officer. You'll be going away for awhile." Jane said smugly.

Cartwright was getting angry. "You can't have her. She's mine. I took her to get her away from you. Maura can't be corrupted by a Bitch like you", he growled.

Jane smirked. "Corrupted? People change overtime , didn't you know that?"

"Not my Maura", said Joey.

Jane sighed, rolled her eyes and got up. She'd gotten a confession. She didn't know why she was still sitting there. "Have fun at Rikers".

"I'll get out! I'll come back and take her and you'll never see her again because you will be dead!" he shouted the last word.

Jane walked out. "Take him away". she told the officer standing outside the interrogation room. He nodded and went in to cuff Cartwright.

Jane walked back to her desk and smiled triumphantly at Frost and Korsak. But before she could open her mouth to speak, she was hit from the side by something big and heavy.

Author's note: Sorry bout the late post been busy with other things hope you all are still reading this.


	16. Maura gets better

It was Cartwright. He'd gotten away and had hunted down Jane. Now they wrestled on the floor, Cartwright trying to get a grip on Jane's neck, while Jane's training got the better of him and she got the upper hand and she punched him once, twice, breaking his nose. Korsak grabbed her and pulled her off of Cartwright. "Jane! He's out cold!"

Jane was breathing heavily, not even noticing how much her hand hurt. She had just known instinctively that if he had incapacitated her, he would have gotten to Maura. Luckily, Korsak had gotten her off him before she killed him. "Get him out of here!" she yelled. A few officers dragged him out. Jane turned to Korsak and Frost. "Forget what I was going to say".

"You should get that hand checked out", said Korsak eyeing her injured hand.

"Yeah", Jane said absently, looking at her knuckles.

"I'll drive", Frost said and the two of them left.

Maura woke up and saw Jane staring at her, but Jane didn't react. Her eyes were open and looking past Maura, but she seemed far away. Maybe Jane had actually fallen asleep with her eyes open. "Jane". she said.

Jane's eyes flicked to Maura's. "Maura!" she scooted her chair over to her. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better. The Doctor said I'll be able to go home tomorrow". she said.

"Good, that's good". Jane reached up with her bandaged hand to brush a lock of hair out of Maura's face.

"Jane, what happened?" Maura asked noticing her bandaged hand.

Jane looked at her hand. "Oh, Cartwright decided he wasn't going to jail quietly so I stopped him. It's not broken".

"What did you do to him?" Maura asked, holding Jane's hand in both of hers.

"Broke his nose. Probably the rest of his face, to. But he started it". At Maura's questioning look, she added "He got away from the officer who was taking and he was attacking me". Jane shifted her right side and winced.

"Dammit, I'm going to be feeling that for a whole week". she muttered.

Maura lifted Jane's hand and kissed her knuckles. "I'm glad you got him".

"He's going away for a long time". said Jane. The two women smiled at each other until Maura broke the silence. "Jane….did you mean it when you said "Love you?" when you left?" she asked hesitantly.

Jane was silent as she thought. Did I just say that out loud? From the look on Maura's face, she had. Jane thought for a moment about denying it, but she had meant it and really, what did she have to lose by admitting it? Anyway, she couldn't break Maura's heart. She held Maura's eyes and said sincerely "Yes, I did. I love you Maura".

The room lit up with Maura's smile. "I love you, to".

They both laughed and kissed until they ran out of air. Jane climbed into the hospital bed beside Maura and they cuddled. After a few minutes, something occurred to Maura. "Jane? Is Frankie okay?"

"Oh-God- Frankie!" Jane leaped out of bed and ran out, Maura's laughter ringing out behind her. The End.

Thanks to those who have reviewed and read my story. The positive reviews mean a lot! Now I'm going to be working on some new stories as well here are my upcoming ones:

Until I Met U - (NCIS fic)

Stronger- (Rizzoli & Isles & NCIS Crossover)

Home is where you make it - ( NCIS LA/ CSI New York crossover)

Please read and review these as well!


End file.
